


Different kind of Love

by Yoharem



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoharem/pseuds/Yoharem
Summary: Yoshiko was in love with Riko, but does Riko feel the same?





	Different kind of Love

Yoshiko is in love with Riko. But she doesn't know if Riko feels the same way. So she decided not to befriend with her much, she tried so hard yet she's failing. She keeps getting closer and closer to her. Everytime Riko talks to her, she couldn't help but blush and Yohane always pops out. She must have thought that she was creeping Riko out, so she instantly regrets it. And she thought that she's not gonna stand a chance against Chika. Because when they went to a camping trip at Chika's inn, she woke up in the night and saw Chika and Riko going out of the house. She was curious and followed the two. She wished she just went back to bed when she heard Riko say 'I love you' to Chika. Tears fell on her cheeks and she knew she was too late.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Class is about to start. Hanamaru and Ruby are chatting about something, while Yoshiko stared emotionless out of the window. She saw the reflection of her two friends coming up to her.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru called.

"Hm?" Yoshiko just breath out, not looking back.

"Are you alright, zura?" Hanamaru asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Yoshiko said weakly.

"O-Ok..." Ruby started to get worried.

When the two walked away, Hanamaru whispered, "She's definitely not alright, zura..." Ruby nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah... She didn't even say 'Yohane' when you called her Yoshiko-chan..." The bell rang and they all knew class is about to begin. 'Something's definitely not right, zura..."

Class ended, and Hanamaru and Ruby went to Yoshiko's desk, "Yoshiko-chan, let's go to the club room!" Ruby said. "Mmm... I'll catch up with you..." Yoshiko replied weakly again. "O-Ok..." When the two headed out, Yoshiko thought, 'Another practice, Another hell... Another "them"...' Yoshiko stood up and headed out as well.

MEANWHILE, IN THE CLUB ROOM:

"She's definitely sick, zura!" Hanamaru said. "You really think so...?" Riko asked. Ruby nodded, "She just stared outside emotionless the whole day..." The others started to get worried. "Maybe she was thinking of something." Chika said. "Something? Or Someone~?" Mari joked, Riko tensed up. "Eh?!?! She's in love?!?!" Chika shouted. "You really believed that? There's no way Yoshiko thought about someone she liked emotionless." Kanan explained. "Ah! Oh yeah..." Chika scratched her head, Riko calmed down. When they were just talking about their friend, the door opened.

"..." Yoshiko walked in silently. Usually, she would say something about being summoned there or she wanted to test her skills, but now, she just went inside saying nothing. "G-Good morning, Yoshiko-chan..." You said awkwardly. "... Yeah... Good afternoon..." Yoshiko replied. You scratched her head, realizing it's not morning anymore. "Oh... Hehe... Yeah..." Silence filled the room, until Kanan said, "O-Ok everyone! Let's start the practice! I'm giving you a chart on what are we going to do!" Then Dia showed a chart that read 'Run 10 kilometers, 'Push-ups, 'sit-ups', and 'jumping jacks' everyone groaned except Yoshiko who just stared at the chart quietly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Y-Yoshiko-chan! Would you like to stretch with me?" Hanamaru asked her.

Yoshiko just shook her head. Then walked away to stretch alone, everyone was surprised that Yoshiko began to stretch properly, she even ran more than 10 kilometers. Everyone was even more shocked that when she came back, she didn't even look tired or breathing deeply, she just looked dull and empty. Of course everyone noticed this, especially Riko, who was watching her the whole time, she didn't even looked away from her. 'Yocchan...'

Practice ended, and Dia said everyone was free to go home.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Yoshiko was still quite and emotionless, everyone was starting to get worried. They keep asking and asking if she's really ok. Yoshiko gave the same answer by just nodding and breathing 'Mm...' 

But one day, Hanamaru noticed something, she noticed that everytime Riko asked her something, she would blush or look away, so she thought that Yoshiko was in love with Riko. She thought right.

"I FIGURED IT OUT, ZURAAA!" Hanamaru shouted in their club room. Everyone was surprised at the sudden announcement, especially Riko, who turned bright red, Yoshiko is in love with her. SHE was in love with her. Suddenly they heard something fell, they looked at the door to see a crying Yoshiko. Yoshiko ran immediately, after a few seconds. "YOCCHAN!"

The others split up to look for Yoshiko, they looked for 10 minutes until Riko found Yoshiko in the roof, who was sitting there, hands on her knees, sobbing quietly. The scene made Riko's heart ache.

"Yocchan..." Yoshiko flinched, then looked up to see Riko sit beside her. She blushed then look at the other side. They sat there for a minute or two, until Riko spoke.

"So... Is it true...?" Yoshiko nodded. "Then why didn't you say anything?" Yoshiko stayed silent. Riko sighed quietly and cupped both of Yoshiko's cheeks and made her turn around. Yoshiko turned red and so did Riko.

"Please tell me..." They stayed silent again then Yoshiko opened her mouth to speak.

"B-because, you already confessed to Chika... A-And I knew I shouldn't say anything b-because I might ruin what w-we have..." Yoshiko's tears rolled down onto Riko's hand. "Yocchan..." Riko leaned in and gave Yoshiko a kiss on the lips. Yoshiko's eyes went wide and her face turned bright red. Riko pulled away and said, "It's a different kind of love, I love Chika-chan as a friend not as a confession." Riko explained. "I-I'm sorry..." Yoshiko cried out. Riko hugged her and made her sit on her lap. "Eek!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Sorry..." "Mm..." Riko smiled and gave Yoshiko a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Yocchan." Yoshiko smiled back, "I love you too, Lily." Riko then pushed Yoshiko's head towards her and gave her a long,deep kiss. But they know, this kiss won't be the last.


End file.
